


Justin's New Stink Slave

by MustyGayFics



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, Scent Kink, Slurs, Smut, Sweat, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustyGayFics/pseuds/MustyGayFics
Summary: Justin Bieber is one of the biggest names in the world, but what happens when a regular boy receives a raunchy text from said pop sensation. Written from male readers POV.
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Original Male Character(s), Justin Bieber/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Justin's New Stink Slave

You awoke from the sound of your phone dinging at the crack of dawn. Lazily turning over and reaching to see who could possibly be texting you. You're mouth dropped when you read the text on the screen. Justin fucking Bieber sent you of all people a dickpic? There's no way this was possibly real. After reading the text and closely examining the photo, you received a second text containing a address to a gated community in Beverly Hills. _No fucking way._ Unable to sleep due to the excitement, you spent the next hours jacking off to the photo of Justin's thick hairy cock.

Due to the typical LA traffic you decided to leave at around 1. Calculating perfectly you arrive at the slightly intimidating gates at 1:59. Approaching the stand you began to feel anxious about what exactly to say. Justin Bieber invited me over for a booty call? But upon reaching the window the woman seemed to know right away, "You here for Justin sweetheart?" She asked sweetly. "Um yea, how could you tell?" You questioned. "Sweetie, I could tell just looking at you, that man sure has a type" She chuckled sassily. You thanked her while trying to hide the obvious confusion. _I'm Justin Biebers type?!_ Brushing off the nerves, you drove down the extremely smooth roads and looked for the number 422. After nearing the end of the road you looked at the large mansion in awe. _I have to be dreaming._ You nervously hopped out of your car and approached the millionaires door. You knocked once before looking over at the camera installed in the wall, before the door opened by itself.

Stepping inside the house you looked at the multiple highly detailed art pieces and sculptures. "They're dope right? This ones my personal favorite". _Oh shit._ You quickly turned around despite already knowing the voice. A shirtless Justin was standing next to a large sculpture which resembled a classic Greek statue of a naked man. Of course accompanied by a full bush of stone pubes. You chuckled before responding, "That one does have a nice package going for him" You joked. "Wont say I'm too surprised you came, I did my research on you" Justin deeply spoke as he walked over to you and pulled your lip down. Quickly releasing it causing it to make a quick pop sound. "I can tell were gonna have so much fun together" He whispered into your ear. You furrowed your brows before responding, "What do you mean research? What makes me so different from any other LA bottom" You asked foolishly. Justin let out a sly giggle, "Don't play dumb with me fag, I know what you like. I had people track you're history and boy are you kinky" Justin said while taking a seat on a curved lounge chair. "Wh-what, you cant just do that!" You exclaimed despite being extremely turned on. "Hmm, and what are you going to do about it faggot? Call the cops? Please, you want this more than me" Justin said before reaching into the ashtray and sparking a fresh blunt.

You stood there unsure of what to say next. "I'm assuming you've never been a slave before, which you haven't according to my research" Justin said while lightly blowing out clouds. "No- Especially not to Justin Bieber" You attempted to joke. Instead Justin glared at you before talking, "That brings us to our first rule, your little homo ass never calls me Justin, you got that?" Justin aggressively spoke. You quickly nodded before he continued, "You will refer to me as sir, master and daddy. Anything else results in being my personal toilet for a week" He ended with a smirk. You shivered at the thought of Justin pissing down your throat. "Yes sir" You softly spoke. "Speak up when talking to me queer. Second rule, my fags don't get the luxury of privacy, you will remain naked and always sit at my side unless I say otherwise." Justin paused and stopped. You then realized why and began to undress. Justin quietly watched without looking away for a second. As you went to turn around you felt a strong slap on your ass cheek. _Holy fuck._ Justin began kneading your ass like dough, "Its been awhile since I've had a fag with this fat of an ass, you better not disappoint" Justin then spread your cheeks before sniffing and massaging your hole, making you shiver with pleasure. Justin then licked one broad stripe up your slightly hairy crack before pulling away. "Mm, I fuckin love it when my faggots are a little musty too, nowhere near as ripe as my crack though" You twitched in your pants at the mention of your masters hairy hole. Justin huffed his fingers, enjoying your stink. He then slapped your ass one last time before pointing to your spot next to his seat. Justin continued to sit back and raise one arm before taking another puff. Nonchalantly showing off his extremely hairy armpit.

Justin took a few more hits before plopping it in the ashtray, then ushered you to stand before speaking, "I think its time to have some real fun with you, follow me" He said while jumping off the chair and walking down the left hallway. He stopped at the second to last door and opened it to reveal a gym with every machine you could think of. "You get to watch me sweat queer, Sit next to this one and be quiet" Justin spoke while getting on the machine. You watched as he easily lifted the weights for a solid 5 minutes before starting to break a sweat. You stared while he continued to quickly pump the 100 pound weights, causing his pits to begin dripping sweat. Salivating at the sight, your cock began to harden. Justin proceeded to get up and head to another machine. You followed and sat next to it.

After a hour or so of Justin working very hard in the gym he walked into the locker room and pointed to the bench. You watch as he undressed himself from his sweaty clothing until he was in nothing but his stained white Calvin's. The not-so white crotch had some noticeable piss stains along with being very wet and sticking to his skin, revealing the outline of his damp cock. When he turned around to put his clothes in the hamper you eyes shot to his ass. The brown sweat stain going up his ass crack was enough to tell you how unhygienic Justin was. As he bent over you caught a glimpse of his hole due to how sweaty his boxers were. Although you couldn't really see much as his ass crack was very hairy. He turned and spoke to you, "As you can see I don't like to shower much, I let my stink grow for my fags to clean me up." He said while reaching into his hairy crack and rubbing his fingers around before bringing them to his nose."Ohh fuck that's good, Its been about 2 weeks since my last shower." Your master spoke confidently. The next part making your cock throb, "I don't shave and I work out every day. I bet you could imagine how fucking nasty I get" Justin spoke before he offered his ass-sweat covered fingers to you. You eagerly accepted and began sniffing your masters fingers before sucking on them. The flavor exploded on your tongue and you could taste every inch of Justin's grimy sweaty hole. 

Justin then got up from the bench and took of his boxers, showing you his large cock as it flopped out of his pants. You observed the hairy thing as it swayed, his balls were massive and covered in pubes. Justin then threw his filthy boxers at you and they landed on your lap. Justin then left the locker room and walked the halls of his mansion naked. You paused and sniffed the boxers for a minute before following your master obediently.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if yall want more parts of this


End file.
